Greenish Blue Love
by Arantzaher56
Summary: Una historia que habla principalmente de las parejas Butch-Buttercup y Bubbles-Boomer, mas que nada una despedida
1. Chapter 1

Nota: Las PPGZ no saben que los chicos de los que se enamoraron son los RRBZ, aunque se llamen igual, no lo saben, digamos que estan mas ciegas que chat noir, quien no reconoce a ladybug, pero bueno .

Nota 2: La historia es basicamente narrada por Bubbles y Buttercup

*Talvez esta historia sea solo un one-shot, aun no lo se

(Buttercup)

Era una linda y tranquila mañana en la ciudad de saltadilla, todo estaba en calma y yo estaba lista para ir al colegio, cuando de pronto mi cinturón comenzó a sonar, era el profesor, al parecer Saltadila estaba en peligro (De nuevo -_-), al principio no me sorprendí, y me transforme pero minutos despues todo cambio, la batalla no era con peludito, ni con princesa y mucho menos con la banda gangrena, era con los RRBZ, finalmente volvian a aparecer, despues de tanto tiempo...

* * *

(Bubbles)

Yo estaba caminando rumbo a a la escuela, cuando de pronto mi cinturon comenzó a sonar, eran los RRBZ, la verdad esque no queria pelear contra ellos, tenia muchas cosas importantes que hacer (como hablar con Boomer 3), Era tan lindo, tan tierno, la verdad soy muy timida para levantarme e ir a hablarle, de hecho me pingo tan nerviosa que Buttercup me apodo TOMATE, por lo roja que me pongo. Sus ojos me hipnotizaban y era algo difícil dejar de mirarlos después de tanto tiempo.

(Buttercup)

La batalla fue algo difícil, pero despues de unos minutos logramos derrotarlos, Bubbles se ofrecio a acompañarme al colegio (otra vez jaja), mientras Blossom compraba algunas revistas en la tienda, todo marchaba bien..., hasta que vi al equipo de baloncesto masculino entrenando en las canchas de afuera, a pesar de que hubieran tanta gente, mis ojos voltearon a ver a una persona, el jugador numero 12, para ser mas clara... si era BUTCH, era el mejor basquetbolista del equipo y ademas de eso tocaba excelente la batería, pero por otra parte era muy competitivo y le encantaba ganar (cosa que obviamente tenemos en común), el es la clase de chico con el que puedes pasar un buen rato conviviendo o compitiendo, ya que ambos entrenamos basket, en fin... era perfecto, no le digan que dije eso -_-

(Bubbles)

Buttercup y yo veníamos hablando acerca de los exámenes finales hasta que ella dejo de hablar, después de un momento entendí que pasaba, ella estaba (embobada) con Butch, el jugador estrella del equipo de baloncesto ., en mi opinion los dos estan hechos el uno para el otro, se nota que a el le gusta ella, tienen tanto en comun, ella cree que mi teoria no es cierta, pero yo estoy segura de que asi es. Por otro lado Boomer y yo...

(Buttercup)

Despues de estar "embobada" por no se cuanto tiempo era hora de ir a clases, note a Bubbles algo pensativa, la verdad no tenia ni idea en que pensaba, pero bueno, lo que si pude notar era que cierto chico llamada Boomer, la habia saludado, SOLO a ella, despues de unos segundos el tomate estaba totalmente rojo y yo no tuve de otra mas que carcajearme (obviamente cuando Boomer ya no estaba, pero me intente contener), ella comenzo a reirse tambien, no sabia que decir, honestamente creo que ellos dos quedarían muy bien, solo que no se hablan mucho que digamos, Bubbles apenas y puede saludarlo sin ponerse nerviosa, y a los dos segundos ya esta roja, solo es cuestion de que se conozcan mejor, despues de todo... El queria conocerla 3.

(Bubbles)

(O.o) esa fue la cara practicamente la cara que puse despues de que Boomer me saludo SOLO A MI, Buttercup me habia comentado que el queria conocerme mejor, pero antes debo poder entablar una conversacion con el, ya saben, sin ponerme roja, o empezar a reirme raro, aveces poerdo oportunidades que Buttercup crea para poder hablarle apropósito, es solo que no se que decirle, y a pesar d eeso Buttercup me da fuerzas y me alienta a ir e hablarle, despues de tantas risas empezamos a correr para no llegar tarde, pero entonces...

(Buttercup)

yo iba riendome como loca por la cara que puso bubbles cuando de pronto resbale de las escaleras y cai... cai ¡Encima de butch!, por dentro sentia que la cabeza me explotaba, pero por fuera intentaba estar tranquila, el me ofrecio su mano para ayudarme a levantar y yo la tome ( los mejores 3 segundos de la vida jaja, omitan mi cursileria -_-), desúes de estar de pie, me pidio acompañarme a clases, yo le dije que si, ientras Bubbles me veia con una cara de ea ea uu,

(Bubbles)

Buttercup cayo encima de Butch, pero de una forma tan tierna ., ella cayo encima de sus piernas (como luego se sientan los novios), ella creia que actuaba normal, pero la verdad es que no, bueno, no fue obvia, pero por dentro se que estaba explotando XD, el le dio la mano para que se levantara, pero sus mano iban rosandose poco a poco hasta tomarse de las manos (Que romantico jeje), despues de esto el le pidio acompañarla, ella dijo que si y los dos se marcharon, pero antes de irme escuche que el dijo que ella era la unica chica a la que el le prestaba su balon ., eso es AMORTSSSS,

ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO, TALVEZ LETY Y YO PODAMOS CONTINUARLO, DEJEN SUS REWIEWs


	2. Adios

hola XD aqui les traigo el segundo capitulo del fanfic espero y les guste

Buttercup:

Han pasado algunas semanas desde que cierto chico de cabello negro y ojos verdes me acompaño al salon de clases, el año escolar esta a punto de concluir, tal vez no lo vuelva a ver ya que el y sus hermanos se mudaran a otra ciudad, En fin jamas le dije lo que sentia, nisiquiera lo intente. Tuve tantas oportunidades, tantos momentos para hacerlo, pero no fue asi..., supongo que ahora es muy tarde

-Ya es hora e irnos- dijo Blossom con un tono serio

-Ya estoy lista- añadio Buttercup acomodandose la corbata del uniforme jaja (no me juzguen no sabia que poner)

-Y Bubbles?- pregunto la pelinaranja

-No lo se, pense que ya estaba lista ire a verla a su habitación.

 ***Buttercup entra a la habitacion de Bubbles***

-Bubbles que esperas, ya se nos hizo tarde para ir al colegio, nos castigaran-

-No tengo ganas de ir hoy Buttercup-

-¿Es por lo de Boomer?-

-Me entere que esta saliendo con Brat-

-Ohh Bubbles, lo siento-

-Da igual- dijo la rubia limpiandose las lagrimas que querian salir de sus ojos

-No da igual, ven, vamos a la escuela, no te pongas asi-

-las alcanzo en un rato, adelantense-

-se que no vas a venir si dejo que hagas eso- dijo Buttercup mientras salia de su habitacion despidiendose de su amiga

BUBBLES

Brat...Brat...Brat...Brat, era lo unco que mi mente repetia, Boomer era tan lindo y no solo fisicamente, sino que era una buena persona, era amable y tierno, en cambio Brat era... Cruel, despiadada y solo salia con los chicos para obtener algo a cambio, despues los botaba ¿Y si Boomer en realidad se habia enamorado de ella?, ¿Y si ella lo lastimaba y le rompia el corazon?, No deberia procuparme... Despues de todo ¿Que podria hacer yo?, el se iria de la ciudad en unos dias y probablemente ya no lo volveria a ver, y si asi fuera ¿Que le diria?. Honestamente no me agrada la idea de que el este saliendo con Brat, pero si es lo que quiere, supongo que esta bien para mi, aunque Brat se me haga la chica mas cruel, tendre que tolerarlo...Por Boomer

 ***En el colegio***

-Por lo visto Bubbles no vendra- dijo Blossom en tono serio

-Boomer esta saliendo con Brat, esta algo triste, tambien la partida de el la entristece- contesto la pelinegra

-Es cierto verdad?, los chicos se van- volvio a añadir Blossom

-SI...-

-¿Vas a extrañar a tu verdecito?- dijo Blossom en tono de burla

-si claro y tu a tu rojito-

-Entre Brick y yo no hay nada-

-Quisiera creerte, me voy a clase adios-

-Bye

BUTTERCUP:

Despues de hablar con Blossom me dirigi hacia mi salon correspondiente cuando me tope con algo que la verdad no esperaba ver. Butch estaba hablando con Brute, supe que ellos dos salian pero Butch decidio terminar todo por la manera de ser de Brute, digo, esta bien ser competitiva y querer ganar pero ella era cruel y le daba miedo a varias personas, por cierto ella me odia, y yo a ella debo admitir XD, en fin, ellos dos estaban hablando y parecia que ella estaba intentando ligar con el, pense si debia interferir o solo pasar como si nada, estaba a punto de realizar la primera opción cuando involuntariamente me aleje de ahí, no alcanze a ver mucho solo que brick y Boomer se acercaron a Butch y finalmente Brute se alejo.

 ***Con los Chicos***

-Vaya Vaya Butch, tan temprano y ya estas ligando- dijo Brick con una sonrisa en la cara

-¿Brute?, ¿Es encerio?. es una Bruta XD- se defendio Butch

-jaja- rio Boomer ante tal comentario

-Tu no vendes piñas querido hermanito ¿que hay de esa tal Brat?- volvio a decir Brick

-...-

-El silencio dice mas que mil palabras- dijo Butch en su tono sabio

-Estupido- dijo brick muriendo de risa

-Estupida tu abuela-

-Mi abuela es tu abuela tarado-

-...-

-jaja, me voy a clase adios-

Bubbles:

Ay dios, voy bien tarde, ya no tiene sentido llegar ¿o si?, me lleva la que me trajo, ya estoy cerca, espero y me dejen entrar a la clase

 ***En la clase***

\- Y es asi como debe seguirse la ley de exponen...-

-¡Hola lo siento llego tarde!-

-Tome asiento porfavor-

-si-

-PSSS-

-Ehh?-

-Hola Bubbles- saludo una chica en tono burlon, era Brat

-Hola Brat- contesto Bubbles en un tono frio

\- Mira quien esta al lado de mi- dijo brat señalando a Boomer

\- Me alegro- contesto Bubbles tratando de contener la rabia en su interior y las ganas de llorar.

-¿Te encuentras bien?-

-Mas de lo que imaginas-

-¿Encerio?- volvio a replicar Brat mientras tomaba las manos de Boomer y las entrelazaba con las suyas, mientras veia a bubbles con una sonrisa cruel-

-Encerio- decia Bubbles aun mas dolida

\- Pues yo estoy excelente-

-Como te dije antes, me alegro por ti-

\- Gracias Bubbles :D, me alegro de que estes sola sin nadie a tu lado, por otra parte-

-No estoy sola, pero gracias por el cumplido- esta vez Bubbles ya no podia contener la rabia que enmanaba de ella, los celos, la tristeza y todos esos sentimientos crueles, despues de todo ella habia intentado aceptar lo de Boomer y Brat, pero para ella fue demasiado.

-¿Encerio?, yo creo que si estas sola y asi te quedaras-

-...- Bubbles solo se quedo cabizbaja, Boomer noto tal cosa.

-¿Bubbles estas bien?- pregunto Boomer despues de que brat saliera del aura

-NO- fue lo unico que dijo Bubbles con la cabeza aun gacha, su cara no se podia ver del todo solo las lagrimas que estaban apunto de brotar de sus ojos. - ¡No estoy bien! - fue lo ultimo que pronuncio antes de irse.


	3. Quiero decirte algo

_**Hola Dejen sus reviews su les gusta el cap, A leer! :D**_

BUTTERCUP:

Despues de todo Brute si se alejo de Butch, no he dejado de pensar en el, ni por un segundo -_-, da igual pronto sera clase de educacion fisica mejor me visto

 ***En clase de Educacion Fisica***

-Muy bien holgazanes, preparense para sufir- dijo el entrenador malevolamente

-¿Que haremos Prrrrofff- pregunto un chico

-Hoy jugaremos basquetbol-

-¡siii!-se oyeron los gritos de dos chicos un chico y una chica, me imagino ya saben quien son

-Muy bien, los capitanes seran Butch y Buttercup lider del equipo varonil y femenil-

 _El juego estaba bastante reñido, los verdes no se daban por vencidos, ni por un segundo, Butch era bueno encestando, mientras Buttercup era buena tirando, casi nunca las fallaba, todos gritaban sus despectivos numeros 12 y 5, el juego iba bien hasta que cierta chica lamada Brute entro al partdo, jugo por 2 minutos hasta que el profesor decidio sacarla..._

-¡Esto es absurdo!, Buttercup me insulto primero-

-¡¿Pero que rayos estas diciendo Bute!?, ni te he hablado-

-No mientas, Butch te vio-

-Butch es eso cierto?- pregunto el entrenador

-...- Butch se nego a contestar

-Es cierto profesor, Buttercup es una...- estaba apunto de decir Brute cuando..

-¡Ya basta!, deja de joder Brute, yo soy lo que soy y...-

-Por eso nadie se fija en ti Buttercup-

-¿Crees que me importa que un idiota se fije en mi?-

-Oiste Butch?. te dijo Idiota-

-¿De que carajos hablas?- contesto Buttercup a lo que Brute se acerco a Buttercup susurrandole al oido

-¿Crees que no se que te gusta Butch?

-No es cierto- se defendio Buttercup

-Lo que tu digas, de todas maneras el es mio-

-Como quieras- contesto Buttercup intendo no matarla

-No me sorprende que tu hermano se haya marchado de tu casa- volvio a responder Brute a lo que Buttercup ya no resistio, adoraba a su hermano y que era p#r#a le restregara eso en la cara ya era mucho

-No me sorprende que seas tan maldita- dijo dejando el lugar

* * *

 **Buttercup:**

Intente alejarme lo mas que pude de ese lugar cuando tropece con alguien

* * *

-Perdon no fue mi inten...-

-no importa-

-Butch-

-¿Te sorprende?-

-Tarado-

-Gracias por el cumplido nena pero yo venia a darte algo-

-¿Que?-

-Como creo que saber mis hermanos y yo nos mudaremos a otra ciudad, talvez no volvamos... asi que quiero darte esto- dijo Butch mientras sacaba un balon de su maleta

-¿Tu balon?- dijo Buttercup sonrojada

-No me dejaron llevarlo y tu eres la unica personas a la que se lo puedo dejar- decia Butch con una sonrisa -¿Lo aceptaras?

\- Yo...-

-tu...-

-Esta bien-

-Gracias- dijo Butch agarrando sus cosas para poder irse

-espera...-

-¿Que pasa?-

-Quiero decirte algo-

* * *

 **Bubbles:**

Llevo como una hora divagando por los pasillos, parezco pordiosera, me duelen los ojos de tanto llorar, Boomer..., me quede pensando por un momento hasta que depronto tuve la idea de escribirle una carta a Boomer, en verdad queria decirle lo que sentia pero como saben soy muy timida escribi esto.

 **QUERIDO BOOMER**

 **Hace unos dias me entere que tu y tus hermanos se mudarian a otra ciudad y talvez no regresarian,**

 **eso quiere decir que talvez nunca pueda volver a verte... mirarte a los ojos, saludarte o poder hablar contigo,**

 **asi que como este es un adios quisiera decirte que...**

de pronto oi los pasos de alguien que se acercaba lentamente hacia donde yo estaba

* * *

-¿Quien es?- pronuncio Bubbles con las pocas ganas de hablar que le quedaban

-Soy yo- contesto Boomer acercandose

-¿Que quieres?- pregunto la rubia con los ojos aun con lagrimas amenazando con salir

-Me dijiste que no estabas bien, quiero saber que pasa-

-No es nada, ya olvidalo-

-Bubbles- contesto el chico firmemente

-¡Dejame!- contesto la chica poniendose de pie

-¿Es por Brat?- pregunto el rubio

-no...-

-Oye no quiero que haya enemistad entre ustedes, eres mi amiga-

-...- El dolor volvia a invadir a Bubbles estaban solos... y de repente tenia que hablar de su amistad con Brat

-Boomer yo...- comenzo a decir Bubbles

-¿Que pasa?-

-BOOOMERR- se oian los gritos a lo lejos de Brat

-dime- volvio a decir Boomer

-BOOOMER!- se oian de nuevo los gritos, cada vez mas fuertes e intensos, cada vez acercandose mas a ellos -ESPERO Y NO ESTES CON ESA NIÑA LLORONA!-

-yo no puedo- dijo Bubbles mientras soltaba su carta y se alejaba corriendo

-Te busque por todas partes- dijo Brat mientras se cercaba y veia a Boomer leyendo la carta, bubbles no estaba muy lejos de ellos, depues de leer la nota

-Bubbles!- gritaba el rubio con lagrimas a punto de caer de sus ojos y alzando la vista a hacia la rubia quien habia detenido su caminar

-TE AMO- fue lo ultimo que dijo Bubbles antes de alejarse por completo dejando atras a Boomer...

* * *

 **Espero y les haya gustado el cap, dejen sus reviews sugiriendo un final :) o algo que les gustaria que pase entre las parejas, BYE! XD**


	4. Despedida

**Hola!, Aqui les traigo el siguiente capitulo solo para aclarar los chicos tienen 17 y las chicas 16**

-Despierta Buttercup!- grito Blossom

-¿Que haces en mi casa?- pregunto Buttercup -Hoy no hay escuela-

-Bueno... supongo que no quieres ir a despedirte de tu verdecito-

-¡¿Queeee!?- pregunto la pelinegra cayéndose de la cama

-Si, bueno... supongo que te da igual- concluyo Blossom retirandose con una sonrisa en sus labios

 **BUTTERCUP:**

 **No puede ser lo olvide, hoy se mudan los chicos, Este... ¿Voy o no voy?. lo mas probable esque Brute este ahi..., no menos que necesito es vela de nuevo.**

-¡Buttercup, te llaman!-

-¿Quien es?- pregunto la chica bajando las escaleras

-¡Tu novio! XD-

-Dame eso Shou- dijo Buttercup antes de quitare el telefono a su hermano

-Hola?- volvio a decir la pelinegra contestando el telefono

-¿Buttercup, eres tu?- pregunto el chico en la linea

-Si, ¿Quien eres?-

-No reconoces mi voz?, auch- volvio a decir el chico riendose

-¿Butch?- pregunto Buttercup toda roja (ya se imaginaran XD)

-Si, oye pense que vendrias a la despedida-

-Eso iba a hacer- contesto con una risa nerviosa -Pero se me hizo tarde-

-Ya veo- contesto Butch -Aun no termina, te espero

-Ehh!, claro, claro adias- se despidió aun mas roja

-Si, adios- colgó el chico antes de que Buttercup llamara a su amiga ojiazul por telefono

-¡Bubbles!- salido la pelinegra

-¿Que pasa?- contesto su amiga con una voz apenas notable

-¿Que tienes?-

-Nada, ¿Que pasa?-

-Dime-

Se lo dije- contesto Bubbles

-Le dijiste a Boomer que tu...-

-¡Si!, se lo dije todo- contesto arrepentida -Pero el esta con Brat, supongo que ya no importa-

-Esa mald...-

-No tiene caso enojarse Buttercup, lo hecho hecho esta-

-...-

-¿Y tu que querias decirme?-

-Butch me invito a s despedida, hablando de eso ya es muy tarde, me voy adios-

-Adios- concluyo Bubbles colgando

 ***En el camino***

 **BUTTERCUP:**

 **Bien, creo que si llego, No es taaan tarde, talvez nisiquiera deba ir, no quiero despedirme de el... Menos ahora que no me atrevi a decirle lo que siento, ¡Ya se!, si no puedo hablarlo mejor lo escribo.**

 ** _*Con los chicos*_**

-¡Es hora de irnos!- dijo Moho

-Espera mono, todavia no me he despedido de alguien- contesto el pelinegro

-Ya es hora- afirmo el mono antes de subir al auto

-Pero...-

-Nuestro padre tiene razón Butch , sube- volvio a decir un rubio algo deprimido

-Si, sube- finalizo Brick

-Pero...-

¡Subeeee!-

 _ ***Con Buttercup en el camino***_

-Ya casi llego, esa debe ser la casa-

-Butch!- grito la chica entrando a la casa sin tener exito -¡Butch!-

-...-

-¡Butch estas aqui?- pregunto -¿Hay alguien?

-¿Quien eres?- pregunto an anciano acercandose

-Me llamo Buttercup, ¿Y butch?-

-Oh niña me temo que el y sus hermanos se han ido, no hace mucho que partieron- concluyo el señor retirándose, dejando todo en silencio por minutos

-Butch...- fue la unica palabra que salio de la boca de la pelinegra que yacia de rodillas con lagrimas en sus ojos -¡Butch!- grito la chica deteniendo sus esfuerzos por no permitir que las lagrimas cayeran al suela, eran demasiadas, muchas para contarlas, todas caian sin parar por lo que se podria decir que fueron horas, hasta que se detuvieron y la chica desapareció dejando en su lugar un balon mojado el cual tenia escrito - _ **"TE AMO"-**_


End file.
